Runaway, love
by rOckSTar-RelIC
Summary: A 3 part song fic, to the song Runaway Love...enjoy!
1. Part 1

Runaway, Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG THAT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS FIC!

Rating: K+...sorry, last time i had the wrong thing..

Main Characters: Part 1: _Sakura,_ Part 2:_ Naruto, Sasuke,_ Part 3:_ Hinata, Kiba_

This fic has three different parts from the three different parts in the song (Runaway love by: Ludacris featuring. Mary J Blige) i'll put the real lyrics before the story. Might be short or long. Depends on what you people's would think is better..and obviously i'll switch most people around.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------Runaway, love-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_'Now little lisa is only 9 years old  
Shes tryin to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why shes all all alone and they never met her family  
Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin  
Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen  
Bringin home men at different hours of the night  
Startin with laughs--usually endin in a fight  
Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out  
Tryin to have his way and little lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back.'  
_

Sakura took her time walking home. It was the weekend. No school.

She had never had anything to do on the weekends.

Friends..she didn't know what those were.

They had always seemed to keep her away. Like she was a curse.

She'd never seen any family members. Just her mother. even rarely.

The pink-haired girl remembered when she asked the question about her father. She had gotten no information. Just a slap and harsh words.

Her mother wasn't like normal moms. Well, Sakura guessed.

Her mom never tucked her in, or sat to pray with her at the dinner table. Nor, did she cook meals. There usually wasn't anything to eat at all. But Sakura was always able to find some sort of snack.

She was sure her mom cared about her. Positive.

But most of the time, her mom was eithier too high or drunk to notice another human being living in the same house.

She got good grades just to have her mother proud. But she never noticed. If she did, she never showed any emotions. She was never there TO show emotions. Did she have any?

She wondered if this was how it should be, that what she overhears the kids talking about in school are fantasies they also want. But they seemed too real.

She got home and her mom was on the couch. Drunk.

She'd get up later though. She'd get up and go to the bar.

Then she'll come home drunk. With a different guy. The guys were never the same.

Sakura lie on her bed and hugged her stuffed animal. Today seemed like a different day. A worse day.

She slowly fell asleep in the dark room. She dreamed about a 'normal' family. There was a mother, and a father. A sister and a brother, and her.

They were all happy. No fights.

They enjoyed a dinner, then they sent the kids to bed and tucked each one in. Well, exept the older sister who-as she exlaimed-was too old to be tucked in. Sakura was just about to drift into sleep when she awoke from the sound of sudden yelling.

Wait, awoke? She forgot it was a dream. She got up from bed and peeked out the door.

Yes, this was her house. The fighting had started. Or maybe it was close to ending? She'd never know.

She tiptoed back to her bed and turned on her low dimmed lamp. it wasn't bright. She picked up the stuffed animal once again. Where had she gotton it? She had forgotten.

The yelling stopped suddenly. Usually the guy left afterwards. but Sakura was shocked when this guy didn't.

Her mom was passed out. She always ended up passed out. This time it was in the middle of a fight.

She then herd her doornob twist as she clenched the stuffed animal. This guy surely scared her more than anyone had.

He looked at her and came closer. Sakura had felt tears. The man suddenly shut the door.

'Shhhh' he said. he then grabbed her arm.

'Stop,' Sakura tried to get that out many times. He didn't listen.

When he left Sakura was bawling. She didn't know what to do.

The next day. Her mom seemed the same way. Mad about something. She thought-maybe this time-her mother would listen to her. But she just shoved her away. She didn't believe her.

Days went by and Sakura suddenly made the decision. When she got home after school she packed all of her clothes and anything that would fit in her small backpack. Including the stuffed animal.

Her mom was too passed out to notice her leave. Sakura wasn't sure if her mother cared about her leaving or not. How long would it take for her to notice. She wasn't sure exactly 'where' she was going but she knew she was getting away.

She ran down an unknown street. As fast as she could. Whichever way she went is the way she'll be going. She made a decision. She's not turning back...

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

-----------------------------------------------------------------Runaway, love-------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY! that was for the 1st part of the song. There's two other parts that go along with the story. So REVIEW and i'll UPDATE! I know it's short too...but the next one should be long. Naruto!


	2. Part 2

Runaway, Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG THAT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS FIC!

Rating: K+,

Main Characters: Part 1: _Sakura,_ Part 2:_ Naruto, Sasuke,_ Part 3:_ Hinata, Kiba_

Runaway Love by: Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige

Okay, I know this song is about girls but i'm putting Naruto in it..I think it goes good with him. I'm planning on making a sequal fic! Which should be awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------Runaway, love-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Little nicole is only 10 years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses  
Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out  
Its only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight til the end  
Until one day lil stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack,  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back.'_

_'Little naruto's only 10 years old'_

He was late. Again. But it's not like anyone actually cared.

It was like a daily ritual,

the teacher-Iruka, thinks he makes it better

by calling his 'dad'. But he just ends up making everything worse.

His dad just had another reason,

although it was the same reason

It had always been the same reason,

although he'd make up many others.

'_Hes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold'_

He walked into the class and they all gave him

this icy stare, like he had done something wrong.

But he had _always _done something wrong, right?

That must be the reason, thats what he always seems to think.

They snicker as he made his way to his seat.

This school had always been judgmental.

_'Why hes not pretty and nobody seems to like him'_

'Ugly' that's what I am.

Maybe...but I never cared about appearances.

Especially, MY appearance.

But, after the bad parts I look in the mirror.

The bruises make me look hideous, like a monster.

The scars on my cheeks make me look like a fox.

Maybe the other kids believe the story.

The one about the demon.

Maybe they don't like the person I am.

But I can't change.

'_Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike him'_

He always takes his time coming home.

He knows exactly what's coming.

"Naruto get in here and shut that damn door!'

Here it goes again.

"I got a call today," he said as he smiled viciously.

"Late again, huh?" He looked towards the blonde as he stared at

the boy's ocean blue eyes.

He could always tell if he was scared.

"Your just like your mother. Late." His words were cold.

He never actually liked Naruto's mother. Or maybe he did at first.

But that all changed.

"Ha, that's why you should be thanking her for being late again tonight. 'Something just

came up at work today.' She just doesn't want to come home to you. She always said you were a pain."

_'Yells and abuses, leaves him with some bruises'_

He pushed Naruto first. Then he punched him. Then a kick. Over and over. It repeats.

After awhile there's blood. Then more and more. He feels a crack. Then the beating stops.

"Your still weak." He says before he makes Naruto clean the mess, and himself.

Then he's sent to his room.

Where he wouldn't dare to come out unless he was told or his mother got home early.

Yea, right. He wouldn't be surprised if his mother didn't already split. He hasn't seen her in weeks.

She 'works' all day and supposedly comes home at night. The leaves again in the morning.

Again. He looked at himself in the mirror.

More bruises. More blood. More pain.

Why doesn't he just kill him? Get it all over with?

Everyone else probabaly wishes all the same.

_'Teachers ask questions hes makin up excuses'_

"Naruto, I see more scars than usual today. What happened?"

A teacher said firmly referingly pointing to the bruises on his face.

"Uhh...well you see sir, I just got into another one of those fights with this big mouth of mine."

He chuckled a little, trying to act funny.

But the teacher just looked at him suspiciously and walked swiftly passed him.

He held the tears in all day.

Or, until it was time to go home.

_'Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out'_

The pain felt much worse.

The tears looked horrible, but the pain was worse.

He knew this wasn't how other people's lives went.

Moms were there to care.

Dads, even step-dads, were there to give advice.

To tell them about sports.

To be a friend. Even when everything goes bad.

Friends are there so people can believe.

To feel self confidence. To pal around.

All these things need love.

"Why don't I have that?"

His voice was a whisper for only himself to hear.

Even if another person heard, they wouldn't show any emotion towards it.

He was just a boy. _Feeding _for attention.

He wants to feel all the other things people feel.

He envies every person who brags about there perfect life.

And then they complain. About having the worst life.

Naruto even knows he doesn't have the worst life.

But he still cries.

That's why anyone would see a crying boy outside of the school.

Sitting on a bench, knees to his chin. Eyes red from cying.

They still walk past him.

_'Its only one boy really knows what hes about'_

Except for one boy.

He stands in front of the blonde.

Naruto waits for the punch. Waits fro the snotty comment.

Something.

But then he looks up and see's a smiling boy.

No hatred. No disgust.

He holds his hand out towards Naruto. And he takes it.

The boy doesn't ask for any explaination to why the boy is crying.

Nor does he say anything.

Like he's waiting for Naruto to say something.

But then before Naruto speaks the boy beats him to it.

"Your different, from the others."

He then studies Naruto.

"You can tell by your eyes,"

Naruto then gives a confused look as to what he's talking about.

"You don't have to wish for acceptance. Soon someone will accept you naturally."

Naruto wondered if it was over. If the boy would just walk away to all his other friends.

"Like me,"

_'His name is lil sasuke and they become friends'_

Acceptance. He had had it.

The boy he reconized from his class.

He was the one always swarmed by girls.

Who had all the friends anyone could have.

But he chose him. Even when he knows his social status will go down.

For hanging out with a 'dead last.'

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The boy said, interupting him from his thoughts.

He picked up his hand for a hand shake and Naruto smiled the biggest smile he could.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He said happily. He then shaked the boys hand.

He hadn't been this happy his whole life.

He wont give up Sasuke for anyone.

Sasuke will be his light, from being consumed by the dark.

_'Promise that they always be tight til the end'_

Two years had come by and Naruto and Sasuke had gotten closer and closer.

They had eventually become best friends.

Although, Naruto's step-dad still beats him, it feels less painful knowing someone cares.

As expected, Naruto's mtohers gone.

Even when his step-dad says she's working, he can't believe him anymore.

Three weeks.

Sasuke doesn't have parents. Naruto reminded himself.

Even if he has a brother, it can't be the same.

Nothing is what it seems..Sasuke had told him that.

Though, he had remembered his mother telling him that before too.

But Sasuke had always cared about what hapened to Naruto.

Even when he didn't believe Naruto's lies about fights.

He still didn't push him to tell.

Like he already knew.

"I wouldn't trade you for a million friends." He has said before.

"Best friends forever right?" Naruto said looking up.

"Best friends forever!" They both smiled at each other.

Although it seemed cheesy, it wasn't to Naruto.

The words meant everything to him.

Sasuke is an angel in Naruto's eyes.

Always there to protect him.

Always.

_'Until one day lil Sasuke gets shot'_

Naruto always walks home with Sasuke.

Even when Sasuke lived on a different street a couple blocks away.

He insisted on walking him fully to his house.

Even some of Sasuke's 'close' friends tagged along.

But Sasuke told Naruto that they didn't care about Sasuke inside.

They cared about his looks.

_'A drive by bullet went stray up on his block'_

The bullet wasn't supposed to hit Sasuke.

It was meant for Naruto.

Everyone knew that.

But Sasuke protected him anyways.

Naruto had nothing, and Sasuke lost everything he had right there.

Protecting his best friend.

_Saving _his best friend.

He wishes he could wake him up.

Shake him. Slap him.

Just to get him up.

To ask the question to why he did that.

But he felt Sasuke answering it, even though he was gone.

_Best friends forever. _

They really had been best friends till' the end.

Naruto knew they would.

He would have done the same thing.

He _wanted _to do the same thing.

Right there. He couldn't help but fall towards the body and cry.

He'd wish the raven was faking and this was all a joke.

Or better yet, it was all a dream.

This couldn't be real.

It was supposed to be him.

He wished it hit him.

But would Sasuke be in the same situation.

The girls screamed. The guys stared. Looking astonished.

_'Now Naruto's stuck up in the world on his own'_

Scared. Hurt. Those feelings came back.

He never knew they'd come back.

They weren't supposed to.

Or maybe they were.

It would be the answer.

He thinks about killing himself right there.

Suicide.

_'Forced to think that hell is a place called home'_

He couldn't do it.

Because as he thought. The more he had figured.

Sasuke would've died for no reason if he was going to kill himself over it afterwards.

Sasuke wanted him to live life.

Live life different from how he did.

To not end his life like he was going to.

Naruto knew, when it was time for him to die,

Sasuke would be waiting for him.

Naruto can just dream. Maybe something _can _happen.

_'Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack'_

"I can't fix my life here," Naruto said quietly.

Getting out his backpack, He dumped out all his books.

He took clothes.

And all the things that mattered.

He carried a doll in his hands. It was childish.

But Sasuke had given it to him.

For a birthday present.

It was a fox.

Sasuke had told him he ahd always looked like one

and it was Naruto's favorite animal.

So he kept it.

He also took a necklace.

His mothers.

It had a picture of the family.

Before the divorce.

Before his father dissapeared.

Before his mother did the same.

Before this man came into his life.

Naruto was just a baby.

But this picture made him feel like he actually knew them,

they were more than parents.

_'He says hes bout to run away and never come back.'_

He put the locket around his neck.

He can remember them.

Who knows. Maybe one day, he'll meet them again.

He then opens the window wide enough to get through.

Then, once his feet touched the ground he runs.

Maybe he'll actually get to _know _them.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

-----------------------------------------------------------------Runaway, love-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! This is the 2nd! There's one more part of awesomeness! As I said this one is sorta longer than then first part, and the more REVIEWS the shorter time it will take me to UPDATE! So plz review!


	3. Part 3

Runaway, Love

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG THAT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS FIC!

Rating: K+,

Main Characters: Part 1: _Sakura,_ Part 2:_ Naruto, Sasuke,_ Part 3:_ Hinata, Kiba_

Runaway Love by: Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige

The last part! It has Hinata and Kiba! GO THEM! Also, if anyone thinks I should make a sequel fic tell me in reviews! Hinata has a mom in this one and she also doesn't have a lot of money!

-----------------------------------------------------------------Runaway, love-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Little erica is eleven years old  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Cause shes havin sex with a boy whos sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love  
So theres no protection hes usin no glove  
Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions  
Livin for today and not tomorrows satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he aint ready for a kid  
Knowin her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say shes about to run away and never come back.'_

Eleven. Almost twelve.

She gets smart remarks from everyone.

They all think she's a perfectionest.

'Little quiet Hinata never does anything wrong.'

'Hinata probably got the assignment done'

'Go ask Hinata'

She definately wasn't popular.

She was too quiet.

She was just someone to lean on for school. For everything.

It was too much. They pushed her towards all of it.

Only one person never pushes her.

_Kiba._

She started drugs, although he tried to help her.

Then he just got used to it.

Kiba was sixteen. He had dropped out of school a while ago.

That's how no one would ever get there relationship.

So they kept it secret.

Hinata knew her mom would go balistic. Not to mention her dad.

Especially for the fact he was a sixteen year old dropout.

They always think she's at the library when she goes out with Kiba.

Hinata can't lie so they would never think about cheaking.

But she actually _can _lie.

She does it a lot.

She loves Kiba.

And she thinks he loves her back.

They've said it a lot to eachother int he backseat of Kiba's car.

Of couse they had meant it.

She had been expieriencing reactions.

Different form her usual ones.

That's what made her take the test.

"Hinata-san, your pregnant."

She cries at this. There was no way anyone will except this.

She was underage.

She'd be kicked out of any sign of this as well.

She had only told one of her close friends. They let her stay at there house for a couple days.

Hinata hadn't told her parents. She just informed them where she was.

Even her best friend was mad at her actions.

"Do you ever think?" She had said.

She knew Hinata thinks, she always thinks.

But she doesn't know half of the things that lay in her head.

This was bad.

Hinata thought about abortion. Even with the money she knew she couldn't.

Killing the baby had to be worse than having it.

That day she visited Kiba.

He probably knew what was coming.

"I'm pregnant." Hinata announced.

She didn't know what Kiba would think.

It ended up being anger.

"What are you gonna do?' He questioned.

"I don't know." For once, Hinata said what was in her head.

She was sick of planning everything herself.

"Abortion?"

"I can't. I don't have the money. Even if i did i couldn't,"

She looked helpless. Kiba just raised his hands.

"I don't want to have anything to do with this," he was about to turn around.

"It's _your _baby!" Hinata yelled.

"No, it's yours. keep it. I don't care. I'm not helping with this. It's too big of a deal.

I'm not ready for this."

Then he completely walked away leaving a crying Hinata to stand there.

She didn't know what to do.

She wasn't ready eithier.

She wanted to punch herself int he stomach. Stab her. Get beat up. Something.

But she had too big of a heart for it.

Half of her _wanted _this.

Half of her wish it never happened.

When she came home that day she packed up all things of interest

She couldn't believe everything could end up worse than how it had been.

She had lost Kiba.

_Everything. _

So, she had to go.

No one would accept her here.

Maybe she would find a paradise.

A different place for people just like her.

All the runaways that had never been accepted.

She could be safe there.

Away from _reality. _

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

-----------------------------------------------------------------Runaway, love-------------------------------------------------------------------------

END! well, that was the last one.. dnt forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
